Slightly Screwy Faerie Tails
by Robotic Chickens
Summary: Sirius has become Snow White, and Harry's a dwarf. But who cares, they're just the first installment of Red's Slightly Screwy Faerie Tails! Written quick, hope you laugh, please review!
1. Default Chapter Title

**_Once upon a time...  
  
Red got really bored...  
  
This is the result..._**  
  
SLIGHTLY SCREWY FAERIE TAILS by Red. (Robotic Chickens)  


  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Snow Black.  
  
Sirius: Hey! I'm not going to play a princess!  
  
And this princess lived in a beautiful land, far, far away. The queen of this world was a very vain woman named Albina.  
  
Dumbledore: I think, Miss Narrator, you have the character genders mixed up.  
  
AND the queen had a magic mirror that would tell the evil queen, Albina, anything she wanted to know. So everyday she would ask the mirror...  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: ::annoyed:: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?  
  
Wormtail/Mirror: You are, queen Albina.  
  
So, for many years, this worked just fine, until the beautiful girl, Snow Black came of age, and became more beautiful than the evil queen, Albina.  
  
Sirius/Snow Black: I'm just a hottie, agree? ::scowls and swats at a dove cooing on the well he is sitting on::  
  
((Cut to Queen's room))  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: ::more annoyed:: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?  
  
Wormtail/Mirror: Snow Black, my queen. ::shows image of Snow ?Black shooing pidgeons away::  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: WTF?! I AM THE PRETTIEST OF THEM ALL! ::shocked::  
  
Wormtail/Mirror: Uh, no sir--mam---it... you're not.  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: You...You... cockroach cluster!  
  
The evil queen, Albina, was very angered by this revelation. She called for her most skilled huntsmen, Sir Snape.  
  
Sir Snape: You called, my queen?  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: ::mocking:: _You called my queen..._ Yes, Sir Snape, I want you to kill Snow Black and bring me her pure heart in this box.  
  
Sir Snape: Yes ma'am. ::turns away:: SAILOR SNAPE POWER-- MAKE-UP!!!  
  
A Passing Bystander: Oh boy. ::sweatdrops::  
  
So, Sailor Snape heads off into the black forest to find Snow Black. Meanwhile, Snow Black has taken cover in the forest, even though she has no way of knowing the evil queen has sent Sailor Snape after her.  
  
Sirius/Snow Black: Isn't it beautiful out here? I'll have to find some shelter. ::ignores the towering hippogriff following him/her::  
  
Snow Black finds a small little cottage in a bright and cherry clearing in the Black Forest. Even though it's considered trespassing, she goes right on in and makes herself at home.  
  
But meanwhile, the seven dwarves have finished their day's work in the energist mines and are coming home.  
  
Harry/Doc: Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's home from work we go!  
  
Dopey/Neville: Duh-uh.  
  
Ron/Sneezy: AH---Ahh---AHHHHH--- ::someone puts a finger undr his nose:: ::he smiles and starts to walk again:: CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry/Doc: Come on, Sneezy, we need to get home.  
  
They come upon their cottage, and walk in, to find Snow Black sleeping with his/her long legs and sneakers hanging off the bed.  
  
Dopey/Neville: Duh-uh...isn't that a guy in a dress?  
  
Harry/Doc: No, dumbo, it's a beautiful princess.  
  
Sirius/Snow Black: Who you callin a princess, shorty?  
  
Harry/Doc: You.  
  
Sirius/Snow Black: Oh.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Black Forest, Sailor Snape is trudging around, looking for Snow Black. He stops to ask a passing hippogriff, who runs away, having sighted his nose and hair. Or nosehair.  
  
Then again, back at the ranch--err... castle, queen Albina is moping in front of her mirror.  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: This isn't wokring. Sailor Snape has no clue where he's going. I'll have to do some transfiguration. Mirror, mirror... I mean... Bippity...bop-- oh screw that...  
  
The Queen Albina emerges several hours later dressed as an old hag with almost as long a beard as usual. He/she/it holds a poisoned pork-bun.  
  
The queen begins tromping off into the Black Forest. However, the dwarves have come to like Snow Black and have taken her in.  
  
But low and behold, the elves must go back to work in the energist mines the day the queen comes for a visit.  
  
Snow Black is sweeping the front walk when the queen appears.  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: Hello, doll.  
  
Sirius/Snow Black: ::raises an eyebrow:: Are you blind?  
  
Dumbledore/Albina: ::Holds up the poisoned pork-bun:: Here you go, a present.  
  
Sirius/Snow Black: Ya*ay! Pork-bun! ::quickly scarfs down the poisoned pork-bun and falls dead asleep on the ground::  
  
From out of nowhere, as soon as Queen Albina disappears, Sailor Snape comes running into the clearing.  
  
Sailor Snape: Oy! What a beautiful princess!  
  
A passing birds passes out.  
  
Sailor Snape: Uh-oh...my watch says it's lunch break and those pork-buns are wait-ting!  
  
Sailor Snape climbs into a nearby tree and begins eating his pork buns.  
  
The dwarves come back to the clearing.  
  
Harry/Doc: OH GOD! Someone has drugged Snow Black!  
  
Malfoy/Bashful: Musta slipped her a roadie or somethin.  
  
Sailor Snape munches his pork buns.  
  
Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Sleepy, Grumpy, and Sleezy put Snow Black into a glass coffin.  
  
Sleezy/Fred: Why'd it have to be glass? Do you know how much that thing cost?!  
  
Sleepy/George: Now we have to wait for the prince to come and kiss her.  
  
Snow Black twitches convulsivley, but suddenly stops.  
  
All of a sudden, astride a large gray hippogriff, Prince Charming comes riding up.  
  
James/Prince: Ohh...this....is.....buum....pppy...  
  
Harry/Doc: Oy! Dad! Come kiss Snow Black!  
  
James/Prince: I'm straight, you idiot... I'm not kissing him!  
  
Harry/Doc: But...it's our beautiful princess.  
  
James/Prince: ::Scowls:: I beg to differ.  
  
But Doc manages to convince Prince Charming to kiss Snow Black.  
  
James/Prince: God give me strength. ::bends down::  
  
Sirius/Snow Black: NO! STOP! I'm just faking it! Don't kiss me!!!  
  
Snow Black jumps up, ripping off the dress, grabs Prince Charming's hippogriff, and rides away.  
  
James/Prince: ::gets down on his knees and begins praising god:: Thank you, dude!  
  
The dwarves gather round Prince Charming and begin singing "Hi-ho, hi-ho" song until he goes mad and elops with Sailor Snape.  
  
They all live miserably ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
No characters were injured during the filming of this, except Madam Narrator who had her tongue bit by Sirius.  
  
Cept that wasn't part of the story.  
  
I dun't own them, you dun't either.  
  
RED (C) 2000.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Once upon a time...  
  
Red got bored again...  
  
This is the result...  
  
**_SLIGHTLY SCREWY FAERIE TAILS _**by Red. (Robotic Chickens)  
  
~* JAMARELLA! *~  
  
That's Cinderella-spin-off, for all you dumb ones.  
  


Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived a man and his beautiful daughther...  
  
Chibi-James/Jamarella: Don't you love my dress? ::tosses his head and throws out his hips, sarcastically::  
  
Then man married a very wicked stepmother who pretended to like Jamarella until the poison she was slipping in his morning coffee killed him.  
  
But sadly, the man DIED, and was BURIED, and made little Jamarella VERY SAD and DEPRESSED!  
  
Chibi-Jamarella: Wah.  
  
So little Jamarella was sent to live with his/her horrid Stepmother. She turns out to truely hate Jamarella and makes him/her the slave of her two daughters and herself.  
  
Anastasia/Remus: I'm so beautiful.  
  
Drezella/Sirius: I'm prettier.  
  
Wicked Stepmother/Prof. Binns: WASH MY LUCIFER!  
  
Lucifer/Crookshanks: Woof, woof.  
  
So, one day, a letter arrives from the royal palace. It is from Prince Lily, the soon to be king of this land far, far away. It orders all young maids to come to the castle to a ball.  
  
Drezella/Sirius: I get the Prince!  
  
Wicked Stepmother/Prof. Binns: You will both go to the ball, however you, Jamarella, will stay home and brush Lucifer.  
  
Jamarella: Me? Brush that thing?! ::Sweatdrops::  
  
The wicked stepmother gives Jamarella a very long list of chores to complete, including giving Lucifer a full grooming.  
  
By eight o'clock that night, Jamarella is finished and her sisters are ready to go to the ball. Jamarella is still in her work dress.  
  
Anastasia/Remus: Where's my pearl necklace?  
  
Jamarella finishes them off and a carriage takes Anastasia, Drezella, and the wicked stepmother off to the ball.  
  
Jamarella: WAHHHHH!!! I wanted to go to the ball and meet the prince because he's so fine!  
  
A little group of mice pop out of the wood work.  
  
Chibi-mice versions of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Neville start singing "We can do it, we can do it, we can help our Jamarelly!"  
  
Jamarella: ::Looks up:: How? ::cocks an eyebrow::  
  
Chibi-Harry-Mouse: I dunno. Maybe we can eat cheese.  
  
Jamarella: And that's going to help me?  
  
Chibi-Harry-Mouse: No, but cheese is good.  
  
A passing dog sweatdrops.  
  
KAZAAM! AND THE ANGEL OF THE LORD IS UPON THEM!  
  
((Go away, Herdmans!))  
  
Anyway, a faerie in a poofy blue dress appears, floating above Jamarella's head.  
  
Sakura/Faerie: Hi! I'm your faerie cardcaptor!  
  
Jamarella gives Faerie Cardcaptor Sakura a strange look.  
  
Jamarella: Alright then... that would mean... WHAT?  
  
Sakura/Faerie: I have this certain clow card that can get you to the ball.  
  
Jamarella: No kidding?  
  
Sakura/Faerie: Nope. Here goes! ::Raises the Enchanted Ball clow card::  
  
Jamarella's group of mice is turned into five glowing horses, the passing, sweatdropping dog is turned into a doorman, the horse in the barn becomes the driver, and Lucifer is turned into the carriage.  
  
Sakura/Faerie: NOW SCHU!  
  
Jamarella: Uhh... my dress?  
  
Sakura/Faerie: It's great, chi-- OH MY GOD! FASHION POLICE!  
  
The Furinkan High School Fashion Club runs into the garden and descends on Jamarella, shoving him/her into a booth and shoving her back out in a gorgeous, shimmering blue gown.  
  
On Jamarella's feet are two, shiny, beautiful, plexiglass slippers.  
  
Sakura/Faerie: Alright now? WILL YOU LEAVE NOW! I have an urgent date with Naoe Nagi! OH! And be back by twelve or the clow effects wear off!  
  
Jamarella: GOTCHA! Thanks!  
  
Jamarella jumps into the Crookshanks carriage and it races off to the enchanted ball.  
  
Meanwhile, something flies by overhead.  
  
When Jamarella's carriage reaches the castle, a deLoreon is parked outside. Out jumps Michael J. Fox.  
  
Jamarella sweatdrops and runs a hand through his/her now curly hair.  
  
There is a big banner on the castle that says very boldly "Enchantment Under the Sea!"  
  
Jamarella takes a deep breath and steps inside.  
  
Prince Lily: Are there any pretty maids here?  
  
Sailor Snape: Only Old Maids and Blackjacks.  
  
Prince Lily: Ho?  
  
Prince Lily all of a sudden spots Jamarella.  
  
Prince Lily: Ack! I must have that maid!  
  
Prince Lily and Jamarella begin to dance. Pretty music plays, lights fade, and everyone can find nothing better to do than stand around and block the view for the stepsisters and evil stepmother.  
  
Jamarella and Prince Lily begin dancing down into the garden. They sit on a bridge and begin to snuggle.  
  
Jamarella: I can't do this!  
  
Prince Lily: Whassup?  
  
Jamarella: I'm really a guy!  
  
Prince Lily: That's obvious... I'm really a girl, but play along with the story!  
  
Jamarella: So if I kiss you, it's straight?  
  
Prince Lily: Theoretically.  
  
Jamarella: YAHOO!  
  
Jamarella and Prince Lily kiss, and fall back off the bridge into the coy pond below.  
  
~*SPLASH*~  
  
The clock begins to chime... one... two... three... seven....eight... eleven... twelve.  
  
Jamarella: Awww... crappity... I gotta go. Bed time.  
  
Prince Lily raises an eyebrow and Jamarella begins running away through the coy pond.  
  
Jamarella looses a plexiglass slipper in the algae, but keeps going.  
  
She turns back into normal, un-clowed Jamarella on the side of the road. Prince Lily sets his army of really scary looking black horses and knights after her.  
  
All they can report is some strange girl with a bunch of animals sitting by the roadside.  
  
Prince Lily: Finally... I find someone straight... or... somethin... and CUTE and I can't keep hold of him... her... it.  
  
Sailor Snape: I found this... plexiglass slipper in the coy pond, sir.  
  
Prince Lily: What were you doing in my coy pond?  
  
Sailor Snape: Molesting the fish.  
  
Prince Lily: Oh, well then... carry on.  
  
Prince Lily sets off with Sailor Snape and Sailor Chibi-Snape to find the princess-to-be the next morning.  
  
After visiting almost every house in the villiage, he arrives at Jamarella's house.  
  
Jamarella puts on her best dress, as Arabella from down the road called to tell Drezella that the prince was on his way.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
Sailor Snape and Sailor Mini-Snape enter the house to check the slipper on the maids of that house.  
  
Drezella/Sirius: Look here! ::he/she tries to put the slipper on, but it's way too big.::  
  
Anastasia/Remus: Here! ::also finds the slipper is too big::  
  
Jamarella was locked in the tower room by her evil stepmother. She stands on the window sil, prepared to jump.  
  
Jamarella jumps out the window, bounces off a bedsheet hung to dry, and lands sitting on the back of the horse.  
  
Jamarella: Thanks, boy!  
  
The horse passes out.  
  
Sailor Chibi-Snape: We'll be leaving then!  
  
Jamarella: No, wait!  
  
Sailor Snape: Ho?  
  
Jamarella: That's my slipper!  
  
But the evil stepmother throws a hammer at the plexiglass slipper, shattering it into about 14 shards.  
  
Inu-Yasha: ::suddenly pops up:: MY SHIKON JEWEL!  
  
Jamarella: No, it's my plexiglass slipper.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh yah, I knew that. ::leaves::  
  
Sailor-Snape: Now we'll never find the maid!  
  
Jamarella: Nah, that's okay...here's the other one, go find her with this.  
  
Sailor Chibi-Snape: Hey! Thanks!  
  
Sailor-Snape: Hey, dumb butt! SHE'S the maid!  
  
Jamarella: You're looking for me?  
  
Sailor-Snape: Darn tootin'.  
  
Jamarella is taken to the castle where he/she/it is married to Prince Lily. They live happily ever after.  
  
And the mice do to.  
  
And Sailor-Snape and Sailor Chibi-Snape start a health club for wannabe sailor scouts.  
  
And the Anastasia and Drezella marry Arabella and Red, respectivley.  
  
Once again, madam narrator gets Sirius in the end.  
  
But that's not part of the story.  
  


_THE END... or so you thought.  
  
REVIEW!!_


	3. Default Chapter Title

Once upon a time… 

Red got bored, again… 

This is the result…

# Slightly Screwy Faerie Tails -- Fansel and Gredal

_by Robotic Chickens aka Red._

Once upon a time, in a forest really far away from where you happen to live, wherever that may be, lived a brother and sister, their father, and a really, really mean stepmother.

Gredal/George: How come I have to be a girl?This dress shows *way* too much leg…

Fansel/Fred: Well, at least you don't have to wear a felt hat and a Swiss-mountain-climber outfit… geez.

The really, really mean stepmother really, really hated little children.Finally, she had gotten really, really sick of Fansel and Gredal, and hatched a really, really evil plan.

Stepmother/Sailor Snape: Honestly, those two brats are getting to be just too much, Gilderoy.

Father/Lockhart: ::reading a copy of the daily prophet:: Come now, honey, they're just kids, you know.

Stepmother/Sailor Snape: In the name of the moon, I will punish them! :: raises mirror and dancing Chibi Usa's appear::

Father/Lockhart: ::looks up from his magazine:: The moon, dear?

Stepmother/Sailor Snape: ::lowers her mirror and the dancing chibis fade…:: AHA! I've got it! When we go out to chop wood tomorrow, we'll leave them in the forest and hurry home really, really fast, and they'll go away.

Father/Lockhart: Where?

Stepmother/Sailor Snape: With Carmen Sandiego, I don't give a rip.

Father/Lockhart: Well, they ARE my kids.

The really, really mean stepmother shoots the Father a stoney look and continues folding her husband's underwear… all pink with little purple kittens . . .

All the while, Gredal has been listening in on their conversation.She has a very strange expression on her face when she wakes up Fansel and tells him what she heard and saw.

Fansel/Fred: You mean stepmom has dancing Chibi Usa's!?

Gredal/George: ::nods:: And by the way, she's gonna leave us in the forest tomorrow when they cut wood.

Fansel/Fred:Oh, maybe I'll get some pebbles and mark our trail.

The next morning, the really, really mean stepmother dresses Fansel and Gredal for their daily woodcutting and they set.Fansel did as he said, and collected pebbles, stuffing them in his pockets.He was walking out of the house when his pants fell down.

A passing Omi Tsukiyono laughs and says "Child porn!" for some strange reason, and climbs a tree to watch the show…

Gredal glares at the passing Omi-kun and goes to pull up Fansel's pants…

A passing Yohji Kudo coughs something. "CoughIncestCough." But no one knows what he said.Right.

Fansel and Gredal glare and they join their father and really, really mean stepmother, and set off into the woods.Fansel carefully drops a pebble about every 23.7639284 inches along their path.

The really, really mean stepmother tells them to sit by a tree and wait for them, and they do so.

They hear very funny noises coming from the woods, but ignore it, deciding that someone is hurting someone.

But when it gets dark, no one had come for them.

Gredal: See?What did I tell you!?

Fansel: I still wanna see the dancing Chibi Usa's…

They follow the pebbles home, and to their really, really mean stepmother's surprise, ring the doorbell.

Stepmother/Sailor Snape: What the fu—oh, did we forget you, kids?

Fansel raises an eyebrow and the push past her, hopping into their loving father's arms.He smiles sneakily at their really, really mean stepmother, who just snarls back.

That night, the really, really mean stepmother and the father again make plans to leave the children in the forest.

Fansel hears them, but can't find enough pebbles, and steals a jar of marshmallow cream instead.He puts it in his pocket, creating a very strange bulge.

When Fansel and Gredal wake up in the morning, their really, really mean stepmother and father take them out into the woods again.

A passing Ran Fujimiya gives them his usual glare and hops up into Omi and Yohji's tree to watch the show.

Gredal stares back, but is quickly taken by Aya—I mean Ran's hotness and stares, drooling.

Fansel hits him over the head with the farsh—marshmallow cream and they begin their trek into the forest.

This time, instead of pebbles, Fansel puts a glob of marshmallow cream about every 37.294534698978 inches to mark the path.

They sit down at the same tree and their really, really mean stepmother and father go off to work.

All day they continue to hear strange noises from the clearing near where their parents cut trees, but decided it's probably just some strange animals and strange mating rituals. They never knew how right they were.

When night falls, Fansel looks for the marshmallow cream, but can't find his trail markers.

In a tree, high above, Ran, Yohji, Omi, and now Ken Hikada sit eating marshmallow cream.

Omi: What's this brown stuff in the cream, Ken?

Ken: Dunno… I found it on the ground…

Omi, Yohji,and Ran shove their bowls away…

Fansel and Gredal glare and begin walking around the forest, looking for food.

Gredal/George: Oy! Fansel!A house!

Fansel/Fred: Oy! Gredal!It's made out of gingerbread!

They began gnawing on the house, liking the candy-cane columns, and drinking the soda-pop coy pond out front.((the coy are all dead, of course, and floating upside down in the water))

One of the fish has a large, sharp dart sticking out of it.Fansel glares at the Omi-kun sitting in the tree eating the marshmallow cream.

All of a sudden, a chorus line of Chibi-Usa's dance across the lawn, waving peppermint sticks.Fansel gazes, drooling profusely, at them.They fade away and Gredal slaps him over the head.

A loud yell comes from the house, sounding very strange. "Moon cosmic dream action!"

Then, the door of the house opens. "Nibble, nibble, like a mouse, who is nibbling on my house?"

Sailor Snape emerges from the gingerbread house, in his rainbow-bedecked sailor outfit, and looking very strange indeed.

Gredal/George: Oy, Fansel, she looks something like our really, really mean stepmom.

Fansel/Fred: No, I don't see any resemblance, Gredal. ::rolls his eyes::

Sailor Snape/Old Witch: I'll get you my pretties, and your little dog too…

Fansel cocks an eyebrow.Yohji coughs loudly from the tree.

Sailor Snape/Old Witch: Oops…wrong story.Come in, my pretties, and have some cake.

A passing Schuldich shouts, "Let them eat cake!"

A passing Mr. Bradley replies, "Okay, Mary Antoinette."

Nobody seems to notice, and the two children enter the old witch's house and begin to scarf down a plate of red velvet cake.

It just so happened that Yohji Kudo had snuck a pair of very dark black sunglasses on Sailor Snape and she couldn't see very well any more.So she was virtually blind.

She locked Fansel up in a handbasket and made Gredal cut up frozen armadillo bile.Gredal grumbled while she worked.

Sailor Snape force-fed Fansel lots and lots of chocolate marshmallow cream every day for a week.And everyday she would say "Stick out your finger and let me see how fat you are."

So, every time, Fansel stuck out his wand, and to Sailor Snape, he wasn't getting any fatter.

Sailor Snape/Old Witch: Curse you, been taking laxatives?Or are you watching Richard Simmons while I'm asleep?I'll give you one more day…

That night, while watching Richard Simmon's workout tapes, Fansel and Gredal plotted a plan to escape.

The next day, when Sailor Snape made Fansel stick out his finger, he put out the REAL SLIM SHADY… I mean finger… which was now rather squishy from the chocolate marshmallow cream, and she decided he was fat enough.

Sailor Snape boiled a cauldron of something that smelled really good, probably tomato soup or something, and told Gredal to jump in and see if the soup was hot enough.Gredal asked how.

Sailor Snape: HOW?HOW?!How do you jump into a cauldron of water?!I'll show you how… you stick one foot in…like this ::stick a foot in:: and the other one in like this… ::sticks other foot in:: and dunk yourself…like this… Blub…Blub… Blub…

Gredal slaps the top on the pot, lets Fansel out of the handbasket, and they run out into the forest, where the four members of Weiss have left their tree and are standing, each holding their weapon at the ready.

Fansel/Fred: Uhh?Hi?

Ran: We are the hunters of light, we hunt the beasts of darkness….

Gredal/George: Good for you, can we go now?

Yohji: Sure, go ahead.

Weiss moves out of their way and Fansel and Gredal skip home.

They find that their really, really mean stepmother has gone away forever and their father welcomes them home with arms wide open.

Lockhart/Father: Kids… I missed you… like candy!

Fansel/Fred: Well, it's been a long, hard trip.

Gredal/George: ::steps forward with a microphone:: But then again, we love you.Cause you're our favorite daddy. ::puts the microphone away::

Lockhart/Father: Kids, did I ever tell you who your mother is?

Gredal and Fansel: No. ::look up suspiciously.

Lockhart/Father: It was…

All of a sudden, a dart flies in through the window and hits the Father in the head.

Omi: YOHJI!BAKA!YOU MADE ME WASTE A DART!

And they all lived miserably ever after.

Cept for Sailor Snape, who joined the cast of Cardcaptors by winning the sweepstakes.

The dancing Chibi Usa's faded away, and disappeared.

Weiss Kreuz went back to their show.

Lockhart died from Omi's dart.

Fansel and Gredal went and opened a Hallmark

The coy in the pond went to marshmallow cream and soda pop heaven, where they didn't die drowning in Surge.

Red and Snow Black decided to write the next Slightly Screwy Faerie Tail… Minny Wonka and the Chocolate Frog Factory…

THE END.

((You might not understand all parts of this if you don't know who Weiss are… assassins for you unexposed ones…))


End file.
